A Day At The Beach
by sweetprincess900045
Summary: The Sugar Rush Racers are going through a seriously hot day. So what's better than to cool off at the beach? ships contain Vanilla butter, cherry pumpkin and stickyswirl. dedicated to rreale
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet princess: What up, my people? Yeah I know I'm posting a lot of fanfics lately, but this will all lead up to the main event: True Love's Destiny Ch. 7! So until then, I will continue posting one-shots/ stories. **

**This one is dedicated to . I promised her I'd do it, so here it the first chapter. **

**Keep this in mind, the following ships that is featured is vanillabutter, cherry pumpkin and stickyswirl. **

**I do not own any of the characters. All credits goes to Disney. **

**So without further adieu, I present A Day At The Beach.**

* * *

"Sooo. Hooot!" Taffyta screeched, fanning herself.

It was a beautiful Saturday -or more specifically, a _hot _Saturday- and the racers of Sugar Rush were hot. Literally. Due to the temperature in the arcade flaming out of control, the consoles were hot, which caused the game's usual temperature go off the charts. In Sugar Rush, everything was melting. Chocolate truffles, Ice Cream Mountain, you name it. The rainbow bridge was so hot, it was too sticky to even cross. The racers were forced to bear with the blazing heat.

"You think Litwak would turn the fan on!" Taffyta continued, throwing her jacket into the Pink Lightening. "It's hot!"

"We can't even wear our hats anymore because we're too afraid the heat's going to blow off the stem!" Jubileena and Citrusella complained.

"Forget about you! What about my hair? It's frizzing out!" Rancis yelled, checking his reflection using the side mirror of his kart, attempting to fix the damage. "My beautiful hair is going all out of control, and all because of this heat!"

"Look on the bright side of things; at least we get to hang out more," Candlehead pointed out.

"You should talk, Candlehead. You have a candle on your head!" Adorabeezle said, gazing at Candlehead's candle. "How are you not hot from that thing?"

Candlehead shrugged and smiled carelessly. At that moment, Minty, Sticky, Torvald, and Minty Sakura drove up towards the group. "I'm so done with this fudging heat!" Minty snarled, throwing her helmet away. "If I wasn't a game character, I'd kill Litwak for not turning on the fudging fan!" The racers looked at Minty in stunned surprise. Minty never said things like. Why was is so different now?

"Minty's not a huge fan on heat," Sticky explained, kissing Swizzle's cheek.

"I can see that, love," Swizzle replied, hugging her tightly.

"Oh my mod, WILL SOMEONE DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS FUDGING HEAT?!" Taffyta shrieked angrily.

At that moment, Vanellope ran up to the other and skidded to a stop. "Hey, I was looking for you guys!" she said, briefly kissing Rancis' cheek. "You wanna come to the beach with me?"

"What?!"

Vanellope smiled and crossed her arms across her chest. It was then the other racers noticed she wasn't wearing her hoodie, revealing her purple shirt. "Yeah. The castle's practically melting, and my dad's letting me go. So I figured I'd take you guys along and we can hang out and head over to Sugar Valley Beach."

"Really? You mean it?" Taffyta asked her.

"Sure. Why not?" Vanellope answered. She turned away and jogged off. "I'll meet you guys there!" she called out, running away from the group. Taffyta smiled and hopped in her kart.

"Come on! These karts aren't going to ride itself!" Taffyta exclaimed.

The other racers hopped into their karts and drove off to their homes, preparing to meet Vanellope at the beach.

* * *

The blueberry kool-aid ocean waves crashed against the light brown sugar sand, then pulled away. Swedish fish hopped out from the water and dove right back in, and candy dolphins chattered excitedly to one another. Vanellope smiled and walked along the shoreline, taking a deep whiff of the sweet air and exhaled it out, smiling contentedly.

"Ah, Now this is what I call a beach," she said.

It had been a while since Vanellope went to the beach, but she remembered when she was a little girl all the fun times she shared with her father, King Candy. Building sand castles, playing in the waves, and collecting hidden treasures that was hidden under the sea and ocean. She had remembered how exhilarating it was, and wished she could live the moment again. She watched as the waves hit her bare feet and smiled. It felt cool and relaxing.

"Vanellope!"

She turned around and saw the other racers running towards her, wearing their bathing suits. They ran up to her and smiled. "Hey. I'm glad you guys came. Wanna play a few rounds of racers?" she asked, motioning to the net and a volleyball. The racers had agreed and had went off doing their separate desired things. Torvald, Sticky, Minty, Minty Sakura, Snowanna and Adorabeezle went for a swim; Taffyta and Candlehead were building sand castles together, while the others were playing beach volleyball. Vanellope smiled and continued walking on the shoreline, when she felt someone grab her hand. She looked behind behind her and saw Rancis behind her.

"You mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Be my guest," she replied.

The two held each other's hands and continued walking along the shoreline, taking in the view. "So, tell me, my beautiful princess, where is the wise ruler himself?" he asked her.

"Dad? He's at home. He was going to come with us, but he got a headache, so he decided to stay home," she explained.

"And Ralph?"

Vanellope shrugged and kicked a small chocolate pebble away. "Eh, Ralph's alright. I think he's getting used to the idea of us dating, but sometimes we still get into a small tiff about it," she explained.

Rancis looked at her, concerned as she continued on.

"I mean, I guess he still doesn't trust me about my love life, but we try not to get into a fight."

"I'm sorry, Nellie," he said. Vanellope smiled and kissed his cheek.

"It's alright, buttercup. I'm fine. No need to worry about me," she said. She looked at the water and smirked at Rancis devilishly. Giving him a hard push, Vanellope shoved him into the water. Rancis landed splat on the water and immediately jumped up, completely drenched. He glared at Vanellope, who was laughing hysterically.

"Oh so you think it's funny, huh?" he playful growled. How about you take a shot at it?"

Vanellope yelped and dashed up, Rancis hot on her trail. The two ran and ran for a while, laughing and giggling. Rancis finally caught up to her and picked her up bridal style. Wading into the water, he swung the squealing Vanellope into the water and watched her splash right there. Vanellope shot up from the water and brushed her soaked hair off her face. She looked down at her damp cover up and pouted.

"Rancis, quick! Turn around!" Vanellope ordered.

Rancis did as she was told and watched the volleyball game. "Okay, you can look now!" Vanellope said. Rancis turned around and his jaw dropped immediately to the ground when he saw her dressed in a mint green and white striped bathing suit. Vanellope rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," she said, walked past him.

Rancis blinked and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Nellie. It's just…. You look… hot," he commented.

Vanellope blushed at his statement and brushed her bangs out of her face. "You're just saying that," she mumbled, staring at the ground bashfully. "I'm not _that_ attractive."

"Are you kidding? Look at you! You're so hot, you put Kim Kardashian to shame. She couldn't look at herself for a week because she got overthrown by a kid," he said.

Vanellope smiled and shook her head, looking at her boyfriend affectionately. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer and laid a small gentle kiss on his lips. They didn't part until they needed air. They looked into each other's eyes for a while, until Rancis picked up a pocky stick and began tracing a message on the sand.

"What are you writing" Vanellope asked him.

"You'll see," he said.

When he was finished, he stepped aside so that Vanellope could read the message. "'I love you, Princess. Forever and always,'" she read aloud. She looked at Rancis and smiled. "I love you too, buttercup." They shared another kiss and then continued strolling on the shoreline, hand in hand.

* * *

**Sweet princess: So, how was it? like it? hate it? in the middle? if you have any concerns or comments (or reviews) plz leave it to me and I will get right back with you. **

**yeah I know this chapter had a lot of Vanilla butter. DEAL WITH IT!**

**until the next chapter(s), this is sweet princess signing off! Peace!**

***Plz tell me if I misspelled a word**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet princess: Hello! Okay, really quick, A lot of you seemed to like it, so here's the 2nd chapter. Read, review, favorite!**

**So withough further adieu, A Day At The Beach ch.2**

* * *

While Vanellope and Rancis were strolling along the shoreline, Jubileena and Citrusella were under their beach umbrella, kicking back on their beach chairs. Citrusella was busy brushing her hair, while Jubileena was scribbling in her secret journal. The sisters hadn't said nothing to each other for awhile, until Citrusella looked up and spotted Gloyd squirting some of the girls (namely Taffyta) with a super soaker.

"'Leena, what do you see in Gloyd?" she asked, turning to her sister.

Jubileena stopped what she was doing and looked at her sister, a bit perplexed at the question. "Well... what you mean?" she said. Citrusella rolled on her side and pushed her blueberry sunglasses off her eyes. " mean, don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you and all, but why Gloyd?" Citrusella added. "What do you see in that no good prankster?"

Jubileena stared at her sister and smiled. She returned her gaze on her journal, continuing her task. "You shouldn't judge a book by its cover, Citrie," Jubileena scolded her jokingly. "You don't want to hurt their feelings now, do you?" Citrusella smiled at her sister and rolled her eyes. She caught sight of her sister's journal and smirked.

"Whatcha doing there, Leena?" she asked.

Citrusella got up and walked over to her sister and peeked over Jubileena's shoulder. It was a rough sketch of Jubileena and Citrusella together, smiling and holding up seashells. "I figured if we're going th be at the beach, we may as well have some type of memento," Jubileena said nonchalantly. She closed the journal abruptly and stood up, smiling wide.

"Come on! I didn't wear this bathing suit for no reason," she laughed.

The sisters smiled and ran towards the water, awaiting the refreshing feeling surrounding their bodies. "I can't wait to cool off in that nice, fresh-"

"JUBI, LOOK OUT!"

Jubileena turned around and a volleyball punched her in the guts, knocking the wind out of her. Jubileena fell back on the ground, clutching her stomach in pain. "Leena, are you okay?" Citrusella asked her, kneeling down to her sister. Gloyd immediately ran over and crouched down to the crying girl.

"Jubi, I'm so sorry! A-are you okay?" he asked.

Citrusella glared at him and bonked him in the head. "Of course she's not okay, dimwit! You just injured my sister with a volleyball, and now she's hurt. You're such an idiot!" Citrusella snapped, helping her sister up. "Come on, Jubi! We'll go rest that off."

Jubileena shook her head and wiggled out of her sister's grasp. "A-actually, I just want to be alone right now," she murmured. Without looking back, Jubileena just took off away from the two, the tears pouring out of her eyes. She ran to the other side of the beach, the more vacant side and hid behind a giant jawbreaker boulder. She sobbed and sobbed, caressing her injured stomach. She looked down and sighed in relief whrn he spotted no bruise. But, still. Bruise or no bruise, she was pretty hurt.

"Ow," she whimpered, tentatively touching the spot and quickly pulling her hand away.

Jubileena sighed and pressed her head against the hard candy. Not far, she heard trotting growing louder and louder. She felt shuffling and a voice broke her into her tranquil moment. "You okay?" Gloyd asked. Jubileena nodded and kept her eyes shut, attempting to suppress the tears from escaping from its prison.

"Let me see," he said.

Jubileena looked at him and allowed him to pry her hand off her stomach and examine the spot in where she was injured. "Well, there's no bruise, so that's good. I'm really sorry I hurt you, Jubi. I was aiming for Taffyta," he said, kissing her tear-stained cheek. Jubileena smiled and blushed at this romantic gesture and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Gloyd, why do you prank people?" Jubileena asked him.

Gloyd looked at his girlfriend and shrugged, scratching his head. "I dunno. It's written in my code to prank people," he answered. Jubileena raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"No. No way. You don't prank people just because it's written in your code," she protested. "Come on. There's a reason, Orangeboar, so fess up."

Gloyd smiled and looked at his feet. "Come on. Tell your sweet widdle cherry pie," she cooed flirtatiously.

Gloyd sighed and smiled bashfully. "Truth is, Jubi… I only prank people because it's the only way for people to notice me," he confessed. "I mean, I have Swizzle and Rancis and all, but other than them, I got no one." Gloyd realized what he said, and turned back to Jubileena, all flustered and waving his hands.

"Not, that I don't have you, of course! I-I mean you're my girlfriend, I love you! Me without you would be like pie without cherry! Or, uh, apple with no core! Or even-"

"Gloyd, Gloyd, I get it, calm down!" Jubileena giggled. She placed a finger on his lips and leaned him, smirking. "You've said quite enough. Don't blow a fuse, okay?"

Gloyd looked at the finger that was placed on his lips and smirked. "You know, there's no one around. We could make the best of this moment, if you know what I mean," he whispered, shooting her a wink. Jubileena smiled and pulled him up his feet. The two ran into the ocean and Jubileena pushed him into the water. Gloyd reached the surface with a devious smile on his face.

'You're in for it now, cherry pie," he growled teasingly, pouncing on her and pushing her down, the two of them smiling in the process.

* * *

**Sweet princess: Yeah, it's shorter than the last chapter. I was tired and wasn't in the mood to make it longer. So read, review, favorite, and all that jazz. Until next time, this is sweet princess signing off. Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet princess: Hi my lovelies! I'm back! So i have some bad news. If you all recall, I said that I will no longer be posting after June 2. Well, since its finals week, I have to return it around this weel. So I'm sorry. And as for True Love's Destiny, I'm going to have to temporarily discontinue it until August 18, bcuz that's when school reopens. Now, I will be posting stories, but not like several chapters long. maybe a oneshot, or a two shot... whatever pops into mind. Also, if you are interested in the anime ppgz, I posted a story on it. So check that out**

**Disclaimer: I don't own wir. All credits goes to Disney.**

**I hereby present the 3rd chapter**

* * *

The morning slipped away and the afternoon came. It was still hot as ever, but the racers seemed to be enjoying themselves. Splashing in the water, playing volleyball, and strolling along the shoreline, it was the perfect way to spend your day with your friends. Sticky sat under an umbrella and watched the waves roll and crash against the shoreline. She smiled and lied down, closing her eyes and taking in the scent of the beach.

"I love the beach so much!" she exclaimed, bursting into the game's theme song. _S-U-G-A-R, jump into your racing star! Say SUGAR RU-"_

"What a cute voice."

Sticky squeaked in shock and turned to face Swizzle. His hands were shoved in his swim trunks pockets, and his forehead was drenched his sweat. A blush crept onto Sticky's face, betraying her greatly, and she swirled around, hugging her body.

"S-swizzle Malarkey, put on a shirt! Don't go walking around like that!" she scolded, the blush deepening.

Swizzle laughed at her expression and smirked. "You should be the one to talk, Miss Wipplesnit. You're wearing a bikini," he teased, secretly scanning her attire. She wore a turquoise and salmon polka dotted bikini, with a salmon ribbon tied in the back. Sticky frowned, knowing that she was defeated, snatched her racing jacket and walked away.

"Hey, wait up!" Swizzle called after her, running to catch up.

Stciyk didn't slow down for him, but Swizzle managed to catch up. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back into a hug. 'And just where do you think you're going, missy?" he asked her teasingly. Sticky squeaked out of surprise and attempted to pry Swizzle's arms off her waist.

"Swizzle Malarkey, let go of me-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she squealed, cracking into fits of giggles.

Swizzle smirked as she squirmed under his grasp, and he began to nibble her ears. "S-swizzle, s-stop it,!" she giggled. "You know that tickles!"

Sticky continue to wiggle under Swizzle's grasp, laughing and tearing up at the same. Seeing how Sticky had enough torture, Swizzle unraveled his arms around her waist and pulled his hands away from her. Sticky collapsed to the ground, her face completely flushed and was panting heavily.

"D-don't do that… Swizzie, it hurts!" she complained, sitting on the sand and crossing her legs. "You know very well how much I hate it when you do that!"

Swizzle chuckled and sat next to you, brushing his hand against hers. Sticky smiled at his and rested her head on his shoulder, snuggling up against his neck. The two stared at the shimmering sea, not saying much.

"It's so beautiful," Sticky gasped.

"Not as beautiful as you," Swizzle commented.

Sticky looked at him and punched his arm, then looked back at the ground. "N-no, don't lie to me like that, Swizzie. I'm a mere recolor; there's nothing special about m-"

Sticky was interrupted when Swizzle toppled over her and pinned her to the ground, his grasp firmly on her wrist. His glinting eyes glared into hers, and Sticky gazed back in surprise. "Don't you ever say that around me, okay?! I hate it when you say that!" he shouted. Sticky's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're more than just a recolor, Sticky! You're my girlfriend, and I love you!" he added.

Sticky smiled at him and used up all her strength to push him off her. "You always say the sweetest things," she said. Kissing his cheek, Sticky got up and dashed towards the sea. She swam as fast as she could and dove right into the water. She swam and swirled in the water, watching the colorful Swedish fishes swim past by. She swam deeper under she reached an entrance to a cave.

'_Go in, Wipplesnit,' _she thought to herself.

Making her decision, Sticky swam into the cave entrance. Like a rocket, Sticky shot out from the water and pulled herself out of the seawater. She panted so hard, trying to catch her breath. She stood up and smiled at her surroundings, which was a beautiful shimmering rock candy cave.

"As always, it's so beautiful," she commented.

Back on land, Minty, Torvald and Minty Sakura eyed the ocean ominously. "Sticky should've gotten out by now," Minty murmured. "She can't hold her breath for this long! It's not possible!"

"She should have reached the surface by now! What's keeping her down?" Torvald added.

"Let me go," Minty Sakura suggested.

Before she could take a step, Swizzle dashed in front of her and ran into the water. They watched as he dove into the sea and disappear from their sight. The girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"It's amazing that Swizzle cares so much for Sticky," Minty Sakura said.

Minty smiled and looked out in the sea. "Yeah. She's a lucky gal," Minty replied. With Swizzle, he bolted in the sea, frantically searching for Sticky in the water. He hurriedly swam in different directions, hoping to catch a glimpse of Sticky's bright teal hair floating about. Swizzle zipped past the cave entrance, but stopped and swam back. He peered into the entrance and swam inside. He looked around carefully, trying to detect any dangers around. His head rose from the water and he hopped out, panting.

"What is this place?" he asked himself.

He began walking around the place, taking the surroundings. His hands brushed against a glowing rock candy and he continued to look around. "Sticky?" he shouted. "You in here?"

"Swizzle?"

Swizzle looked up and saw Sticky making her way towards him. Relieved, he ran towards her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Sticky was confused by this but didn't complain. When they parted, Sticky stared at Swizzle.

"Are you okay? What were you thinking?!" he shouted at her.

Sticky stared at him and frowned at him, sniffing a bit. "I always come here, Swizzie. Every summer," she replied. "It's my secret hideout. I come here in search of treasure."

"You could have asked me, you know, instead of running off like that," he snapped.

Sticky frowned and teared up a bit. It was one thing to search for treasure, but it was another to make your boyfriend really mad. "I'm sorry, Swizzie." She mumbled. Swizzle stared at her for a while, his expression softening, He held her chin in the air and molded his lips into hers. Sticky jolted by this, but grew fond of it and kissed back. The two made out for so long, they had forgotten where they were. Finally, after what seemed like forever (five minutes to be exact) they broke up the make-out session and continued walking around.

"So how'd you find this place anyways?" he asked.

"It was three summers ago. Torvald and Minty were arguing about something and I got kinda sad that my sisters were fighting, so I took a swim. I saw the cave and went exploring. Next thing I knew I was here," he explained to him. "Each summer, I get a memento. So far, I have a strawberry gumdrop pearl necklace, a sugar-coated shell locket, and a red seashell."

Swizzle nodded and looked at the crystal. "Who gives them to you?" he asked. Sticky furrowed her brow and shakes her head. "I don't know. I usually find them here," he answered. Swizzle nodded and saw a bright light glimmering. They came to what seemed like a waterfall. Stones were shimmering a beautiful color, and the crystals were glowing. In the middle of the water was a clam shell.

"That's where I usually get my treasures," she said.

Sticky dove in the water and waded over to the clam shell. The clam shell opened and inside was a turquoise and pink clam shell music box. Sticky open it and saw a antique looking chibi mermaid smiling at her. Curiosity got over her and she began rotating the crank. A familiar tune began to play, and the mermaid slowly spun in a circle.

"I love this song," she said, singing along.

_The seaweed is always greener__  
__In somebody else's lake__  
__You dream about going up there__  
__But that is a big mistake__  
__Just look at the world around you__  
__Right here on the ocean floor__  
__Such wonderful things surround you__  
__What more is you lookin' for?__Under the sea__  
__Under the sea__  
__Darling it's better__  
__Down where it's wetter__  
__Take it from me__  
__Up on the shore they work all day__  
__Out in the sun they slave away__  
__While we devotin'__  
__Full time to floatin'__  
__Under the sea_

Swizzle was amazed to hear Sticky sing so beautifully. He nearly drooled as the sight of Sticky dancing and smiling there with the music.

_Down here all the fish is happy__  
__As off through the waves they roll__  
__The fish on the land ain't happy__  
__They sad 'cause they in their bowl__  
__But fish in the bowl is lucky__  
__They in for a worser fate__  
__One day when the boss get hungry__  
__Guess who's gon' be on the plate_

_Under the sea__  
__Under the sea__  
__Nobody beat us__  
__Fry us and eat us__  
__In fricassee__  
__We what the land folks loves to cook__  
__Under the sea we off the hook__  
__We got no troubles__  
__Life is the bubbles__  
__Under the sea__  
__Under the sea__  
__Since life is sweet here__  
__We got the beat here__  
__Naturally__  
__Even the sturgeon an' the ray__  
__They get the urge 'n' start to play__  
__We got the spirit__  
__You got to hear it__  
__Under the sea_

Colorful Swedish fish came out and listened to the salt water taffy themed girl, belt out. Her voice echoed, filling the place with music. Each crystal glowed a different color, and lit up light a disco ball. Swizzle was astounded and, not wanting to miss out on the fun, splashed in the water and hugged Sticky from behind. She smiled and continued to sing._The newt play the flute__  
__The carp play the harp__  
__The plaice play the bass__  
__And they soundin' sharp__  
__The bass play the brass__  
__The chub play the tub__  
__The fluke is the duke of soul__  
__(Yeah)__  
__The ray he can play__  
__The lings on the strings__  
__The trout rockin' out__  
__The blackfish she sings__  
__The smelt and the sprat__  
__They know where it's at__  
__An' oh that blowfish blow_

_Under the sea__  
__Under the sea__  
__When the sardine__  
__Begin the beguine__  
__It's music to me__  
__What do they got? A lot of sand__  
__We got a hot crustacean band__  
__Each little clam here__  
__know how to jam here__  
__Under the sea__  
__Each little slug here__  
__Cuttin' a rug here__  
__Under the sea__  
__Each little snail here__  
__Know how to wail here__  
__That's why it's hotter__  
__Under the water__  
__Ya we in luck here__  
__Down in the muck here__  
__Under the sea__  
_

Sticky smiled at him and pressed her forehead against his, staring into his eyes. "You have beautiful eyes," Swizzle murmured. Sticky rolled her eyes and pecked his lips gently. "You're going to be corny like Rancis," she joked. Swizzle snorted and pulled Sticky into a kiss. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. They didn't even care that a few Swedish fish were whistling at them (Swizzle cared, he jjust didn't want to ruin the moment).

'_I'm so glad I followed Sticky here,' _ he thought in his head.

* * *

"Vanellope, this was the best day ever!" Taffyta exclaimed.

The sun had began to set and it was time for the racers to turn in Sticky and Swizzle returned to others, much to Minty's delight, and hugged her sister tightly. "I can't wait for next summer!" Taffyta added. Vanellope smiled from where she was sitting (Rancis' lap) and looked over at the castle.

"You know, maybe next summer we can have a party here," she suggested.

"That sounds wonderful," Minty Sakura said.

The racers smiled at each other and stared at the sunset, awing its beauty. Each eye lit up when they say a gummy dolphin emerge from the water and dive back in. The silence was shattered when a voice bellowed out.

"Kid!"

They all turned to see Ralph waving his arms. "Aw man. Dad must have sent him to come pick me up," she groaned. She got up from Rancis' lap and walked back to her stuff.

"Aw, so soon?" Rancis whined, following her. "But we were getting cozy!"

Vanellope packed up her thing and put on her hoodie, smirking. "Another time, buttercup. Now I have to go-"

"I don't get a kiss?"

Vanellope playfully rolled her eyes and set her things down. She held Rancis' face and kissed his gently. Rancis snaked his hands around her waist, pulling her closer while Vanellope hugged his neck. The two stayed like that for a while, not even caring that Ralph was looming over them.

"Ahem," Ralph coughed. "Ahem! Vanellope!" Vanellope broke off the kiss and frowned at Ralph, annoyed. "Ralph, if you don't mind, I'm kinda busy here!" she growled, nudging at Rancis.

"Actually, your father wanted me to come pick you up, so..."

Vanellope playfully pouted and cuddled with Rancis "I was just giving buttercup a goodbye kiss. No harm in that," she said. "C'mon, kid!" Ralph urged. Vanellope rolled her eyes and picked up her backpack. But before she left, she continued her make-out session with Rancis. Ralph just stood there, groaning and walked off. "Follow me when you're done," he grumbled. Vanellope smirked and ran her hand through Rancis' now damp hair. Their lungs were screaming out for air, so they broke off their kiss and smiled shyly at each other.

"Night, Nellie," Rancis said. "I love you!"

Vanellope smiled and waved goodbye. "I love you, too. Bye, butterfingers," she said. She ran off to join Ralph and glitched on his shoulder. "Do you guys have to make out in front of me?" Ralph asked.

"You were the one who came over when we were clearly in the middle of out moment," she pointed out.

"I didn't know you were such a softie at heart, Prez," Ralph teased her.

Vanellope frowned and pulled a chocolate crab out of her back, and slipped it in the back of his shirt. Immediately, Ralph screamed in pain and jumped around. Vanellope glitched off of his shoulder and began filming it with her phone.

"This is so going on chewtube," she snickered.

So, to wrap it up, it was the best summer for the racers. There's nothing better than romance and a chocolate crab down your pants. Unfortunately for Ralph, he had to go see Felix due to some "issues".

* * *

**sweet princess: So there you have it! It's finally finished. this little story is dedicated to and Under the sea belongs to Disney. So please review for me. Until next time, this is sweet princess signing off. Peace!**


End file.
